


[art] Twitter Skippy Not!fic

by growlery



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ages and ages ago on Twitter, bessyboo was all, "SO WHO'S WRITING THE AU where awesome big bro Gabe finds out his brother is gay, and promptly tries to set him up with EVERYONE HE KNOWS...on a series of disastrous dates, and meanwhile he is totally falling in love with coffee barista (or possibly bookshop-worker) Kevin?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>And this ISN'T that story, but it's got books? And implied coffee? And some pining? I was supposed to be writing a paper, but instead I wrote this. bessyboo is a terrible influence.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Twitter Skippy Not!fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Twitter Skippy Not!fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14665) by reena_jenkins. 




End file.
